Write My Life: Spark the Pony
by Spark the Pony
Summary: A Write My Life is a Fanfiction writer's equivalent to a Youtuber's Draw My Life. I had come up with the idea a while ago and now I'm glad to say that I have started the story of my legacy (which isn't that important) in my own Write My Life! (Also, I am aware that there is a chance that I am not the first person to do a WML, but just let me live a little! Pweeeeeeeze?) [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, Spark Army? I'm back and better than ever! I graduated Junior High (on June 12, 2015) and I'm (not) ready for High School! I thought it'd be a great idea to start my Write My Life since it's time for my return to FanFiction!**

 **Some things to know:**

 **In my Write My Life, I'm going to (obviously) change the names of my friends and family to protect their identity and stuff. Another thing is that I will not go too into detail for some points in my life that involve my friends more than it involves me because they all have fucked up lives and it doesn't need to be shared with the world unless they say so themselves.**

 **The characters are similar to humans, but still have pony features. They have the same skin tones that a regular human would have, but have pony features such as pony ears on top of their heads, horns, wings, and tails. They also call each other by pony names such as mare, filly, pony, unicorn, etc. Magic and flying do exist since this is still considered a fanfiction of MLP:FIM, but I will still add realistic things since it is also my life.**

 **So without further ado, LET'S GET ON WITH CHAPTER 1 OF WRITE MY LIFE: SPARK THE PONY!**

* * *

 **Cloudsdale Hospital- February 26, 2001, 8:59 AM**

"It's a filly! Congratulations!"

A doctor was holding a tan-skinned, pink-winged and pink-eared pegasus that had brown hair with pink tips. Her eyes were a glowing gradient of pink on top and blue on the bottom. She hollered and screamed as the doctor cleaned her up, wrapped her up in a blanket, and gave her to her mother for breast feeding.

"Once again, congratulations on your new filly, Mr. and Mrs. Starbolt, but I just need to take this chance to say that I've figured out why her blood tests were a little bit messed up." Mr. and Mrs. Starbolt looked up at the doctor.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Starbolt asked.

"You don't have to worry, it's just a slight mutation. She was just born with and extra toe. The thing is that the extra toe hasn't fully developed, so it just looks like she has a another big toe growing out of her big toe on each foot." Mrs. Starbolt lifted the her up and both of the parents checked the filly's toes and just like the doctor had said, she had an extra toe on each foot. The newborn giggled and started to kick her feet and wave her arms around. The parents giggled.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you? First, you're born two months early, and then you have six toes! What's next?" Mrs. Starbolt said.

"So what would you like to name her?" the doctor asked the parents. They looked at each other.

"How about Spark?" Mr. Starbolt suggested.

"Spark it is, then." Mrs. Starbolt agreed.

"Okay then!" The doctor went out of the room to leave the new family alone and get some of their paperwork done. **(A/N I think that's what happens when babies are born...correct me if I'm wrong please.)** After a few minutes had gone by, the doctor came back in with a nurse and a wheelchair.

"Sorry to say this, but Spark will have to stay in the hospital for an extra week until she grows a little bit more. Then, we will call you when she's ready to go home," the doctor announced.

"Okay then. If you say so, but can we have a few more minutes with her?" Mr. Starbolt asked.

"Of course! We'll be back in about ten minutes." The doctor and the nurse left the three ponies alone to bond.

* * *

The parents left the hospital and walked (or got wheeled) to their cloud home.

"WELCOME HOME, COOKIE, SAVIOR, AND THE NEW FOAL!" A light tan woman with curly, black hair and a white horn and ears screamed in excitement.

"We don't have her yet, Wish. She has to stay in the hospital for a week." Mrs. Starbolt explained to Wishful Heart. Suddenly, a blue three year old colt with very dark brown hair crawled into the fluffy room.

"Hey there, Net." Mr. Starbolt said to the colt as he picked him up. "You're going to see your new sister in a few days! Aren't you excited?" Net giggled as Mr. Starbolt lifted him up and down in the air.

* * *

 **Four Years Later**

"Are you ready for your first day in school?" Mrs. Starbolt asked four-year-old Spark. Clearly confused about everything, Spark simply smiled and nodded. Her mom then led her into The Fair Pony Princess Celestia Mixed Academic School. For the first time, Spark was on her own (not counting the time spent in daycare).

The classroom was on the far end of the hall. When Spark walked into the room, the first thing she saw was how blue the walls were. There were other things such as ABC charts, pictures of objects, and *gasp* TOYS! Spark also had been able to see unicorns and earth ponies for the first time in her life. There weren't many pegasi since most of them would usually be in a flight school or just a school in the clouds. The closest pony to her was a brown skinned unicorn with a dark blue horn and dark blue ears. Her light blue eyes seemed to shine and light up the room as she approached Spark.

"Hi! I'm Nightlight! What's your name?" She said.

"Oh...Um...I'm Spark," Spark awkwardly answered.

"Want to be friends?" Nightlight asked.

"Sure," Spark said.

Later on, Spark saw a light skinned colt with light green ears and brown hair. She walked by him and they both glanced at each other. When they made eye contact, Spark quickly looked away and kept walking until he caught up with her.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Breaker," he said to Spark.

"I'm Spark...You look nice."

"Thanks! You too." Breaker complimented.

Spark and Breaker continued to talk until it was time to learn again. During play time, Spark met some other people in the class such as a blonde, light skinned unicorn with a lilac horn and light green eyes named Paranorma, a tall, light skinned alicorn with white ears, a white horn, white wings, black hair, and sky blue eyes named Gem, and many more unicorns and some earth ponies. Spark started to wonder if this school was meant for pegasi to be in. There were barely any other earth ponies either, so Spark started to panic, but soon stopped when the teacher walked in. She was light skinned, had short blonde hair, and looked to be about 45 years old. The cutie mark on the bottom half of her leg was a red heart with a smiley face on it.

"Hello, little ponies! I'm Mrs. Mayflower, and I'll be teaching you for the rest of the year."

"Good morning, Mrs. Mayflower," the class chorused.

"Let's all take a seat and begin our lesson!"

With that, Spark's first "First Day of School" had officially begun.


	2. AN

**Holy shit, I was such a cringey writer! I might still be, and for that I apologize in advance. So, I thought of how I could finish all of my stories, and it might take some time so bare with me. I'm going to do them one by one and move on to the next story without stopping. I feel bad for leaving you guys like this and making such a big deal out of nothing, so I'll work on the stories as soon as I upload this. It will be in order from how much creative freedom I get from the story. In order, it will be:**

 **1\. The Dimmer the World Gets**

 **2\. Blue Titan**

 **3\. The Story of Enderlox**

 **4\. Write My Life (If I chose to continue this one)**

 **Once again, sorry for making a big deal out of nothing, and I'm so grateful that for some reason you actually put up with my shit. :) Thanks, Spark Army!**


End file.
